¿ME ESPERARÁS?
by angelmex
Summary: [Headcanon] Scheherazade lo vio crecer, lo vio convertirse en un hombre, el alguien que podría liderar el país con rectitud y cariño pero el tiempo los separó y muchas veces el joven pelirrojo tuvo que preguntarle a la magi: "¿Me esperarás?" pues su tiempo era muy diferente al de ella... Mu x Scheherazade :3 segundo fic


_Magi le pertenece a Ohtaka Shinobu y todo aquí es headcanon (puede haber irregularidades) _

_Espero y sea de su agrado! _

¿ME ESPERARÁS?

En el Imperio Leam se festejaba con gusto y algarabía el nacimiento de un noble de la familia Alexius, líderes y emperadores de todo el reino. Había nacido un varón de rojizos cabellos y ojos dorados, un pequeñín que bien podría comandar ejércitos o todo el reino en un futuro, que se convertiría en un hombre fuerte y confiable, en un candidato a rey de todo el mundo. El niño que sólo contaba con unas horas nacer se le fue dado el nombre de Mū Alexius, Mū por su línea de descendencia guerrera fanalis y Alexius por poseer en sus venas sangre noble, sangre de su ancestro, del antiguo gran emperador Pernadius Alexius, primer candidato a rey de la magi del reino.

Aquel bebito después de haber nacido fue objeto de regocijo y cariños, le cubrían las mejillas con besos y le debían su afectuoso respeto. De brazos en brazos, de besos y besos el pequeño bebe así pasó sus primeras horas de nacido en este mundo lleno de depravación aunque tal parecía que en Leam esa condición quedaba muy lejos pues no sólo era un gran reino sino que también era prospero, lleno de oportunidades para emprender económicamente y socialmente, un país perfecto para el cultivo de alimentos y conocimientos, destrezas y habilidades humanas. Un país gobernado con conocimientos, magia y amor… ¿amor? Así es, amor. La gran guardiana y madre de este reino era una mujer en cuerpo de niña, un alma en un cuerpo hecho de magia, un magi con más de 260 años de edad.

Lady Scheherazade, ese era su sacrosanto nombre; amada por el pueblo, temida por los otros reinos. Poderosa y misteriosa, amable y rígida. Y en aquel día al escuchar el nacimiento del varón la pequeña mujercita con lento paso caminó hacia donde la criatura dormía, adentró la habitación siendo recibida por la madre del niño que descansaba en la cama, cansada del laborioso parto.

- Gran Sacerdotisa… ¿ha venido a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia? – Preguntó con dificultad la mujer que sonreía satisfecha de lo que su vientre había engendrado.

- Así es. – Caminó hacia la cuna del niño, y de puntitas se asomó para verle por primera vez… y lo que vio fue un bebé de grandes mejillas y regordetes dedos; durmiendo plácidamente baca arriba, su pancita subía y bajaba, y constantemente daba ligeras pataditas al aire cosa que hizo sonreír a la sacerdotisa con agrado, y estirando su delgada mano tomó los deditos del pelirrojo, admirando por primera ver lo cálido y confortable que era. Observó al bebé con cariño materno y acarició las mejillas del pequeñín, feliz de conocerle y feliz porque con sus propios ojos atestiguaría lo que este niño en un futuro haría por su amado reino. - ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada de él.

- Mū, mi lady.

- ¿Mū…? – cuestionó con gentileza, se puso de puntitas para verle claramente, notando así esas largas pestañas y rojizo cabello característico de un fanalis. – _Muu~_ - repitió divertida. – Es un muy lindo nombre para alguien que será general de temibles legiones – consternó con cariño inmenso. – Muu…

- Si no le agrada el nombre, Gran sacerdotisa podemos cambiarlo – habló la madre preocupada, - aún estamos a tiempo. Podemos ponerle Robertus, Flavius o Maximus.

- No, se equivoca – dijo volviéndose hacia la madre de descendencia fanalis - Me gusta el nombre. Es en cierta forma… adorable.

- Ah, ya veo. – La mujer se puso de pie y con esforzado esfuerzo tomó al bebé de la cuna entre sus brazos y con maternal afecto le dedicó una mirada a la sacerdotisa del reino – Cárgalo pues en un futuro el te cargará en sus fuertes brazos. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, mi lady. – Scheherazade dudó, dudó en que pudiese cargar entre sus débiles brazos al regordete bebé, consciente de que el futuro del niño era el reino y sus soldados y no la gran sacerdotisa que se mantendría a la fuerza a este mundo, transfiriendo incontablemente sus conocimientos y alma a otro clon y otro clon. Algo necesario que sin duda desagradable para ella misma pero peses a sus dudas la magi extendió los brazos y recibió en ellos al pelirrojo que al contacto con ella abrió los ojos, dedicándole una inocente mirada, sonrió como sólo un bebé lo puede hacer; y las mejillas de la magi se encendieron con fervor, sorprendida de que aquel niño la mirase con cariñosa y amable mirada. Abrazó a la criatura contra su escuálido pecho y dándole pequeños apapachos susurró:

- Estoy segura…, te ganarás tu lugar en el mundo. – y como sí el pequeño Mū pudiese entenderle asintió con ligero movimiento a lo dicho.

Paseó entre la habitación, cargando al pequeño, recorriendo cualquier rincón y meciéndolo entre cantos de susurros, imaginándose que entre sus brazos cargaba al bebé que nunca pudo tener, aunque desde cierto punto para ella todos los ciudadanos de Leam eran sus pequeños hijos.

Después de aquella noche el niño fue movido hacia otra residencia donde se le criaría y se le educaría pues no tenía el permiso de ver ni conocer a la Gran Sacerdotisa a pesar de ser un bebé, un niño a esa edad y sería el emperador el quien decidiese cuando el nuevo miembro de la familia pudiese conocerla aunque secretamente ella ya lo había ido a conocer.

Pasaron así seis años cuando el pequeño Mū fue llevado al palacio principal del imperio, sus profesores y superiores le daban instrucciones de comportamiento para cuando conozca a la gran magi. Iba ataviado en las mejores ropas, y una estola roja. Los guardias lo condujeron hacía con ella pues su destino decía gritarle que conocerla era necesario para servirle y… quien sabe qué más.

Despacio y curioso el niño de pelirrojos cabellos recorría los grandes y lujosos pasillos del palacio lemano. Los guardias no se apartaban de él ni un solo instante, siempre tan tensos y callados que al llegar a la gran habitación donde la Gran Sacerdotisa suele quedarse a observar y proteger el imperio los soldados tomaron una postura de alto respeto y saludaron con infinito aprecio a la pequeña mujer que no abría los ojos pero lo veía todo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con incorruptible voz

- Mi Lady, hemos traído con nosotros al joven Mu Alexius para que conozca a la mujer que está detrás del bien del imperio. – y uno de los soldados con leves empujoncitos en la espalda del menor lo alentaron a dar dos pasos al frente e inclinando la cabeza saludó a la mujer con su puño en el pecho, en una genuflexión. Lady se mantuvo al margen, observando en silencio al niño que después del debido saludo se puso sobre sus pies expectante al ver de frente a la niña de muy largos cabellos que se erguía recta y solemne ante él.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, no sólo era la chica que debía servir para toda su vida sino que era una niña por igual y además hermosa, no lo podía negar pues sus mejillas estaban encendidas y una gran sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Se acercó más a la rubia rompiendo así uno de los protocolos de la nobleza ya que no sólo se había acercado mucho a la magi sino que también la tomó de la mano dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Soy Mū! – Dijo con alegre acento.

Los grandes orbes azules de Scheherazade se dignaron de ver al pequeño que ahora le sobrepasaba por unos centímetros y sin desearlo acompañó al niño en sus sonrisas, sintiéndose su igual, sintiéndose confortante… sintiendo que sus amargos y solitarios días estaban por acabar.

Y a partir de ese encuentro planeado por los superiores, Magi y niño nunca se apartaron, nunca se alejaron el uno al otro y aunque en un principio Scheherazade había puesto resistencia a tener al pelirrojo a su lado terminó agradecida por que aquel niño estuviese a su lado, sonriente, que se creía capaz de protegerla. Cuando el trabajo correspondiente de la magi debía efectuarse el niño paciente la esperaba sentado entre los pisos de mármol blanco del palacio, contando con sus deditos las uvas que muchas veces se había tentado a agarrar y comérselas; o cuando Mu tenía que ir a sus clases la magi le sonreía dulcemente y le susurraba "Te esperaré".

Pero al final fue él quien terminó esperando… así su tiempo y cuerpo tuvieran que cambiar en el proceso pero su cariño y aprecio hacia ella, nunca.

Se había enterado en una de las muchas pláticas de los adultos que su querida amiga y maestra sólo era un clon de la verdadera Scheherazade, un cuerpo que fue creado por magia y que poseía tiempo limitado en este mundo y eso lo constató cuando en uno de sus habituales paseos por los verdes jardines de la capital la magi se desplomó al suelo, con el hilo de la muerte en su aliento y sus débiles brazos titiritaban de frío, rápidamente Mu corrió a su auxilio y con gran facilidad la cargó sorprendiéndose del poco, casi nulo, peso de la rubia.

Notando por primera vez lo débil y frágil que era esta niña que le llevaba por muchos años de diferencia, notando que la que protegía el imperio era alguien tan delicado, inspirando en él los deseos más ardientes de protegerla, de ser su arma, de ser su espada que cumpliría cualquier mandato que esta le diera en pos del imperio y sus seres queridos.

_Era apenas un niño cuando descubrió que soldado y espada era lo que quería ser._

Cuando los guardias lo vieron llegar con la gran sacerdotisa en brazos alertados corrieron hacia él, tomaron a la pequeña y marcharon rápidamente hacia los hechiceros de Leam, sonaron la alarma a quienes guardaban prevenidos en el jardín escondido del palacio y se adentraron allí dentro... donde la verdadera Scheherazade descansa en un sueño profundo. El pequeño miraba asombrado lo que sus ojos observaban, bolsas de árboles sobresalían como vientres que guardaban vida… por muy extraño y bizarro que fuera en los ojos del niño nunca hubo miedo, indignación o asco sino que todo lo contrario…

Era hermoso lo que sus ojos apreciaban pero tiempo después sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nunca le había preguntado a Scheherazade "sí ella odiaba su soledad". Corrió hacia donde los sacerdotes se conglomeraban que daban instrucciones desesperadas, y con el pie frente a un ataúd de cristal el joven perdió la respiración.

_[Lady Scheherazade estaba allí durmiendo mientras otra moría en los brazos y cantos sacrosantos de los sacerdotes]_

Retrocedió confundido, dudando de lo que veía.

- M-mu… - susurraba moribunda la magi, tratando de alcanzar al pequeño pelirrojo. Los sacerdotes se percataron de la presencia del joven Alexius y asustados hicieron señas a los guardias para retirar al niño de ahí pero por más que los soldados trataron apartarlo Mu nunca se movió de su lugar, usando la abrumadora fuerza fanalis que heredó. – Sáquenlo… - pidió la magi con tristeza y vergüenza en su voz…

Un grito vino, un grito de dolor…, estas transferencias de cuerpo eran dolorosas hasta para alguien con una magi increíble como la de ella y eso obligó con más fuerza a los soldados retirar al pelirrojo que se resistía con ímpetu.

Los cantos mágicos continuaron.

Y Mu en un gran salto, llegó donde Lady Scheherazade perecía y dócilmente se acercó a ella con la cabeza baja, entre mocos y lágrimas, tratando de tomar de su mano.

- ¿Volverás pronto? – dijo entre sollozos, los ojos todos rojos e hinchados.

- P-pero no soy humano… - replicó en una inaudible voz. Las lágrimas de Mu empezaron a brotar con más intensidad, tomando su mano con la de él.

- Y yo nunca he sido muy inteligente para importarme eso…, tu eres Scheherazade después de todo… mi amiga, mi maestra, mi líder, la niña que me gusta… - Las lágrimas no cesaban y las mejillas de la magi se ruborizaron por última ocasión.

- y nunca has sido alguien muy inteligente…, pero… - y suspiró, una ola de rukh invadió la habitación recorriéndola hasta que llegó a un gran árbol que sopesaba un gran y gigante fruto. Mu siguió instintivamente, se limpió las lágrimas y esbozando una gran sonrisa…

_Esperó. _

Pasaron unos cortos días y cuando por fin la magi salió del gran fruto, encontró al pelirrojo con túnicas para ella y entre ello, unas flores.

- ¿Continuamos con nuestra paseo? – Y ahora fueron las lágrimas de la rubia que se asomaron con delicadeza, tomó las túnicas y entre falsos pasos terminó entre los brazos del pelirrojo que miraba a otro lado, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.

- Primero tus clases de derecho y matemáticas. – Dijo severa pero divertida, aun en los brazos del niño, poniéndose de puntillas para acariciar la cabeza pelirroja.

- ¿Qué?

…

Los días pasaron, las semanas y los años…, el niño se convirtió en adolescente, en uno capaz de recorrer el mundo en busca de sus orígenes y que lo llevarían hasta el continente obscuro reencontrándose consigo mismo como algo muy diferente que no esperaba encontrar en su búsqueda de su verdadera familia. Aquella ocasión Mu, de tan sólo 14 años, se aventuró al mundo sin el permiso de la familia Alexius, ni con el consentimiento de sus padres y mucho menos el de Lady Scheherazade que siempre había temido por la seguridad del pelirrojo pero se vio resignada a la obstinación del joven que huyó del palacio, cansado de ver el maltrato de los suyos en el coliseo, de los esclavos de todo tipo, de los abusos y de las injusticias de esta parte de la población que hasta la misma Gran Sacerdotisa ignoraba. Corrió lejos, tan lejos de la magi, tan lejos de su patria y de su gente pues buscaba su sitio, su verdadero sitio y no porque no amaba al Imperio Leam y a su gente, a su familia o a la magi sino que su propia amabilidad lo movió a hacer más por su raza que en ese entonces sólo era vista como entretenimiento y bestias de guerra.

- Regresaré… - dijo con lúgubre voz, le dolía dejarla y preocuparla pero era necesario, era su deber.

- … - No dijo nada, sólo lo observó en silencio, con el rostro serio y las manos sobre el trono que le correspondía al oráculo del imperio. Y al no tener respuesta, decepcionado marchó a las afueras de la ciudad o cualquier provincia, a Cartago y después a la Gran Falla. Sin voltear atrás, seguro de que él sí cumpliría con su palabra.

_Aunque ella no lo esperase. _

Y entre tanto rigores y querellas, Mu había regresado al imperio donde por supuesto fue castigado por desobediencia pero también recibido con la brazos abiertos de su madre y sobre todo por su pequeña hermana que sólo tenía 5 años de vida, Myron. Sin esperar más que volver a reencontrarse con la rubia fue a su habitación y sin recibir alguna señal de ella el joven, por muy osado entró sin permiso y cuando por fin la diviso corrió a sus pies, bajo la cabeza y esperó el perdón de la magi.

Hubo un gran silencio por unos segundos…

- Mu…, levanta la cabeza. – pidió con su seria voz sin dignarse a abrir los ojos para verle a la cara. - ¿Cómo te fue? – No hacía falta preguntarle, ella ya lo sabía, ella misma se había encargado de usar su magia para seguir el rastro del pelirrojo y ayudarlo sí así fuese necesario, no hacía falta, ella sabía que su querido amigo y fiel subordinado había conocido una verdad que nunca olvidaría hasta el fin de sus días.

- L-lady… - De sus ojos empezaron a precipitar lágrimas. – _Ahora usted y yo somos iguales, no somos humanos…_ - y en acto desesperado, ante el dolor de sentirse encadenado en un cuerpo que no era él y sentirse aprisionado en su verdadera naturaleza de bestia, el adolescente se abalanzó a los brazos de la magi. Conociendo la incertidumbre que constantemente la magi siempre era presa, reconociendo que era doloroso dudar en que te no te acepten por ser algo muy diferente a un humano, a ser una bestia carmín de aspecto a aterrorizador.

- De qué hablas Mu, quita esa cara de tu rostro… - con gran esfuerzo tomó la cabeza del pelirrojo y la acarició con maternal cariño. – Me gustas más cuando sonríes.

Y sólo aquel gesto por parte de la rubia necesitó para calmar su llanto.

- Qué bien que has llegado…, la migración de mariposas ha llegado a Leam. – El pelirrojo palideció y tembló por unos instantes: Odiaba esas feas y atemorizantes criaturas más que cualquier criatura de aspecto espeluznante.

Con el pasar de los años, Mu cada vez ganaba peso y altura, fuerza y confianza en sí mismo y sus habilidades como guerrero del imperio así como guerrero fanalis. Lady lo veía crecer todos los días, desde lejos hasta de cerca, fingiendo ignorancia, fingiendo no notarlo aunque cada vez le dolía aceptar que el niño vivaracho que siempre estaba a su lado se apartaba más de ella para llevar a cabo sus deberes como miembro de la familia Alexius.

Le dolía cuando este marchaba a los contingentes de tropas de guerra, cuando empuñaba su espada para arrebatar vidas en nombre del imperio, le dolía verlo hacerlo pues él le había prometido que él sería su espada, y que atravesaría a todo quien amenazara la seguridad del imperio. Y con sólo 17 años de edad, conquistó su calabozo, aconsejado por el senado y miembro del consejo de guerra. Ella le brindó su más sinceras palabras y despacio, tan despacio, lo vio partir con la idea que tal vez sería la última vez lo volvería a ver pero creía en él inconscientemente, él regresaría.

Esperó por 3 largos meses y no hubo noticia ninguna de él. Todos hablaban que tal vez fue demasiado para un adolescente como él, de qué tal vez el niño huyó como la primera vez y que se fue a su misteriosa tierra fanalis otros murmuraban que había sido secuestrado por grupos comerciantes de esclavos, aquello era tan normal…

[Todas esas posibilidades entristecían a la magi, una tristeza que la hizo encerrarse en su silencio y en su inexpresiva faz que permanecía recia y, aparentemente, fuerte.]

- ¿Pasa algo mi Lady? – Preguntó Ignatius que hace unos momentos le platicaba acerca de la sequía noreste del imperio pero al notar la poca atención que recibió lo hizo preguntar, pero al no tener respuesta el supremo comandante de los ejércitos de Leam suspiró cansado, adivinando el motivo de la usencia mental de la magi. - ¿Es por el joven Mu, no es cierto? – esto llamó la atención de la magi, sacándola de sus cabales y prestando atención, observó a su general que con igual aprecio lo estimaba.

- No es eso, Ignatius.

- Ese muchacho regresará. Tiene que hacerlo ya que después de todo ese es su destino. – Dijo seguro con la mirada fija sobre la magi que había abierto los ojos con tristeza. – Será un gran líder. – con esto el general hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó pero antes de retirarse por completo dedicó unas últimas palabras: - El ministro de agricultura le hará llegar un informe de la sequía, me retiro mi lady.

- Bien…

Y el tiempo hizo su magia.

En su habitación, el corazón de Scheherazade se volcó impasible. Reconocía esa presencia, esa esencia que había atravesado el borg que protegía todo imperio.

Gritos de algarabía inundaron las calles de todo el reino, la gente se amontonaba por las grandes avenidas de la capital, ¡por fin! El imperio Leam tenía a su primer conquistador de calabozo que con ello aseguraba más prestigio a la nación y respeto para quienes se atreviesen de poner sus ojos sobre la soberana tierra de Leam.

Lady corrió hacia el balcón que se abría ante todo el sur de la gran ciudad, desde la entrada hasta más allá del horizonte, viendo la calle principal donde los ejércitos marchaban poderosos hacia la guerra y donde volvían llenos de gloria, en victorias y regocijantes, donde todos los días la gente habría muy variados puestos de comercio, donde la economía florecía con equidad. Buscó entre la multitud al quien alzaban en palabras de respeto y cuando por fin lo encontró, sus ansias cesaron…

No era más el joven de 17 años, ya no era el joven de estatura media sino que ahora era todo un hombre, 19 años, casi 20, tenía y su cuerpo, ¡vaya como había cambiado! Su tez se había puesto más oscura, ya no era níveo color que heredó de la familia Alexius, su cabello que siempre lo usó largo ahora estaba mucho más largo de lo normal, le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía cicatrices, algunas superficiales y otras muy profundas, su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos y piernas como espalda, todo, como gran ejemplo de la raza fanalis que se distingue por una anatomía muscular increíble, sus facciones eran más profundas pero no menos amable, sus ojos rasgados y su labret debajo del labio inferior, y auqnue vestía con harapos y descalzo el joven se mantenía erguido con orgullo no con prepotencia, con la frente en alto, saludando a todo aquel que lo tomaba de la mano y lo felicitaba, agradecido, con esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

_Feliz de regresar a su amada patria y que no sólo regresaba como un noble y conquistador, sino como un candidato a rey. _

La magi lo notó, el joven no iba sólo sino que estaba acompañado y no por cualquier persona más bien por uno igual a él: un fanalis. Observó con atención y notó que no sólo era uno, eran dos… era un bebé también. El fanalis que acompañaba a Mu caminaba muy cerca de él, con la cabeza baja y con bebé en brazos, con heridas enormes y una muy notable como dolorosa en la mejilla izquierda.

Entraron al palacio donde fue directamente con el emperador, padre de Nerva, para explicar el porqué de su demora, después recorrió los senados y salas de consejo, platicando lo que vio y vivió en esos más de dos años lejos de Leam. Cuando por fin terminó corrió hacia donde su nuevo amigo fanalis se encontraba, dándole buenas noticias a él y al bebé de un año que era su pequeña hermana.

- Rohroh, el próximo día tendré una audiencia para darte acilo a ti y a tu hermana en Leam. ¿No es genial? – Le preguntó entusiasmado.

- Y no pertenezco aquí… - bajaba la cabeza, aferrándose a su hermanita que dormía en sus brazos.

- Y tampoco perteneces allá, entre los vendedores de esclavos. – Arremetió con inteligencia, tomándolo del hombro. – Quédate aquí hasta que te encontremos una tribu fanalis a la cual regresar… ¿te parece? – no hubo respuesta sólo un casi inaudible sollozo.

Scheherazade sonrió con ternura, observando a su querido aprendiz. No sólo sería un buen líder sino que también un buen compañero y padre.

…

- Lady Scheherazade, disculpe por apenas venir a saludarla. – Dijo desde el suelo, en una genuflexión con la vista al suelo. Su voz también había cambiado, pero seguía igual de enérgica como antes sólo que ahora más gruesa y aterciopelada, con un tono tanto seductor, o eso pensó la rubia que desechó al instante aquel pensamiento.

- Levanta la cabeza, Mu. – Pidió y el pelirrojo enseguida hizo lo pedido. Observándola con aquel brillo en sus ojos, ella no había cambiado y seguía siendo la pequeña de apariencia de 11 años pero que era mentalmente más madura que él. – Felicidades, haz cumplido con tu deber aunque te tomaste tu tiempo. – Prolongó una pausa, - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar? – El joven empezó a rascarse la nuca de la cabeza, apenado.

- Bien, el conquistar la celda fue difícil, creo que me tomé casi 2 meses en este horario aunque adentro sólo fue un par de días. – Hacía memoria, - y qué le puedo decir mi lady, lo que encontré allí fue lo más raro que podré ver en mi vida…, había mofetas con cuerpo de caballos y águilas con cabeza de mujeres, muy feas por cierto…, me llevaron a su madriguera, pensé que realmente moriría pero pude arrancarle el cuello antes de que me tragaran. – empezó a reírse, recordando aquella hazaña extraña. – También me encontré con venados gigantes y leones muy poderosos…, no sé cómo es qué sigo vivo.

Lady se palmeó el rostro, sorprendida y decepcionada, esperaba encontrarse con un Mu más maduro pero no había que discutirlo, era todavía el niño de cabeza hueca en cuerpo de un hombre, sin embargo estaba feliz por ello, los humos no se le habían subido por la cabeza y seguía siendo humilde y caritativo.

- Bien hecho, Mu. Lo lograste. – El pelirrojo se ruborizó por unos instantes, contento por las felicitaciones de la magi. – ¿Pero por qué llegaste hasta hoy? – Preguntó curiosa

- Es que… - evadió su mirada, llevándola a cualquier rincón de la gran habitación. – Este…, me capturaron unos vendedores de esclavos. – seguido sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de la magi.

- Me lo imaginaba… - Dijo para sí misma, completamente decepcionada de su ahora candidato a rey. Se sobaba la sien izquierda con cierto desánimo. - ¿Es qué todas tus clases sirvieron para nada?

- Permítame explicarle lo que sucedió, Lady Scheherazade. – se puso de pie, dio unas cuentas vueltas por la habitación tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras pero ninguna lo convencía así que resignado, usó las más simples. – Me engañaron… - la pequeña rubia lo vio intensamente. – Es que me dijeron que en cierta aldea de un país al sur había un asentamiento fanalis y quise visitarlo pero lo único que encontré fue una aldea destrozada convertida en una zona de caza fanalis. Me atraparon y fue muy tarde para correr… me defendí y ataqué por igual pero eran demasiados y tenían armas extrañas así como grilletes muy resistentes pero no sólo era eso sino que había una variedad de animales venenosos adiestrados. Sólo recuerdo que una gran ave me atacó con sus largas garras y caí inconsciente. – se recargó en uno de los pilares y continuó el relato. – Y cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue como varios hombres me arrastraban de los pies a una celda, tenía los pies en un tosco grillete que no me permitía moverme, así como otros en las manos por detrás de la espalda. Me arrastraron con brusquedad y literalmente me arrojaron al calabozo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos.

- Y ahí conocí a Rohroh, sin mencionar que a él poco antes también lo habían capturado cuando su hermana apenas tenía unos días de haber nacido. Lo convencí a que huyéramos pero por desgracia su pequeña hermana estaba en otra sección y bueno, se armó todo un lío…, fuimos descubiertos, encerrados otra vez y otra, siempre nos atrapaban, al final convencí a todos los esclavos y juntos pudimos huir.

- Me alegro escuchar que los hayas motivado a ser libres otra vez. – Dijo con cariño acento, - Dos años como esclavo… ¿qué te pareció aquella vida?

- Algo que nadie se merece. La vida de esclavo es tremendamente triste y desalentadora, llega un momento en el que uno considera que la muerte es la única forma de ser libre, muchos pensaban eso y ahora están en montones de tierra… - su voz se apagó, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente e inclinándose por segunda vez ante Scheherazade, pidió con voz determinada algo que la hizo abrir los ojos completamente:

"_¡Por favor, Lady Scheherazade, concédame el permiso de ir por el mundo en busca de esclavos, como personas y fanalis, y considere por lo más indulgente del amor de una madre hacia sus hijos la abolición de la esclavitud en el Imperio de Leam y en todos sus aliados!" _

La frente del pelirrojo tocaba el suelo, postrado completamente ante ella, suplicante. Aferrándose al suelo.

- He visto como mira con desagrado las peleas de gladiadores en el coliseo y como aparta la mirada de la muchedumbre explotada por parte de ricos comerciantes y senadores, sé que a usted le duele pero sólo aparta su mirada… sólo pídamelo, yo haré cualquier cosa, así ensuciarme el nombre y no el de usted…

- ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un gran hombre, Mu? – Los ojos de la magi se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiéndose débil y resquebrajada, se puso de pie y con impulso se abalanzó sobre el fanalis que seguía con la frente en el suelo, cayendo sus brazos sobre su cuello, rodeándolo con sus rubios cabellos. - Por favor ve…, pero no tardes demasiado… Mu.

- Partiré dentro de un mes… ¿me esperarás? – la rodeó con sus brazos como a una pequeña muñequita de tela, tan frágil y débil…, le sorprendía el hecho que ella era el soporte del imperio y la admiraba cada vez más por ello.

- Siempre.

…

_¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que Mu se había marchado hacia el mundo en busca de esclavos desdichados que nada valían para la demás gente? ¿Cuándo la magi de rubios cabellos había deseado tenerlo a su lado para que este la acompañara en sus caminatas por las mañanas? _

Había perdido la cuenta pues para ella, los años sólo son simples parpadeos que la aterrorizaban. Ahora se conformaba en educar a Nerva, hijo del emperador y a los tres trillizos que eran vivo reflejo del primero. Se conformaba y realmente le encantaba a enseñarle a la pequeña Myron a tomar té aunque ahora la pequeña gozaba de 14 saludables años. El sonido de una taza al romperse la dejó perpleja, volviendo de sus pensamientos.

- Lady…, el té es aburrido sí mi hermano no está aquí. – escondió su rostro en el mantel de la mesa. – Ya quiero que vuelva, él hacia esto más divertido… – lloriqueaba con gangosa voz – Lo extraño… ya pasaron cuatro años y él no vuelve… ¡oblíguelo a que vuelva…! – pedía con la naricita roja.

- No puedo hacer eso Myron, Mu ha decidido su camino.

- Entonces me hubiera llevado con él, odia a la gente del consejo, senados y todos los estirados generales que no hacen más que alardear sus peleas.

- Myron debes guardar compostura sino Mu será altamente criticado por los del consejo ¿Quieres eso? – Preguntó, meneaba con calma su té para después llevarlo a sus labios.

- Lo sé… - Echó a llorar más desconsoladamente - ¿Pero por qué se llevó ese fanalis de cara espantosa con él y no a mí? – se limpiaba los mocos sin consuelo.

- No ha de tardar en regresar.

- Humm… - protestó triste. Y entonces de repente un soldado vino e interrumpió el balcón donde las dos féminas estaban, y con agitada voz anunció lo que ellas más esperaban.

- El joven Mu Alexius y su tropa han llegado. – incrédulas miraron hacia las puertas de la gran ciudad y seguido vieron varias cabezas rojas asomarse en la estrada. ¡10, 20, 50 tal vez! Muchos fanalis, unos muy jóvenes otros muy ancianos, pero todos con cicatrices y pasados amargos, caminaban al compás del quien consideraban su líder…

Joven, ya no era la palabra para describirlo sino capitán y líder, con el cabello debajo de las caderas y la mirada desafiante, desfiló con sus hombres al lado y espada en su cinto en la cadera. Los soldados del palacio al verlo llegar inclinaron la cabeza con respeto, llamándole Maestro aun cuando sólo tenía 24 años de edad.

- Capitán Mu Alexius – habló Ignatius, frente a frente – Escuche acerca tu petición de una armada compuesta de guerreros fanalis… nunca creí que el emperador la permitiría.

- Comandante Ignatius,…tío. – Río con cierto cariño el pelirrojo – yo tampoco lo creí. – y ambos se dieron un abrazo de compañerismo.

- Ve hacia el balcón, dos hermosas mujeres esperan por ti. – Le susurró al oído y acto reguido Mu vio hacia el balcón, observando con inmensa alegría a su hermana que desde lo alto del palacio se lanzó a los contiguos edificios y saltando con destreza envidiable para caer en seguida en los brazos de su querido hermano que la abrazó, dándole de apapachos y besos en la frente y mejillas, sonrojándola.

- ¡Mira lo hermosa que estás! ¡Me caso, no dejaré que nadie te tenga! – y dándole un gran beso en la mejilla la pequeña Myron se colgó de la espalda de Mu, acurrucándose entre los omoplatos de él. Y sólo por inercia sus ojos se movieron otra vez hacia el balcón…

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos leves segundos.

Mu se limitó a sonreír como siempre lo hacía y la magi se retiró a su habitación, pensando en que en un tiempo y en un rápido abrir y cerrar de ojos lo vería como un hombre adulto, después como un anciano y al último, en un cadáver que cremarían con sus cantos… pero, nunca pensó que sería él quien la vería partir al otro lado de la vida.

Y Así fue como el niño alegre se convirtió en un hombre, uno de guerra, en un soldado carismático que encantaría con su determinación. Lo vio crecer aunque cada cambio la sorprendía. Lo observaba desde lejos, encantada de verlo interactuar con los demás a pesar de que ella tuvo que acostumbro nuevamente a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Había ocasiones en el que Mu se daba sus vueltas con racimos de flores siempre blancas, excusándose en que las uvas que la rubia adornaba su cabello le provocaban unas irreparables ganas de ir y comérselas de una gran mordida pero a la magi no vio esa excusa ni graciosa ni mucho menos algo que provocara en ella sonrojos pensando en que Mu le llevaba flores por otro motivo más allá del que podía pedir y regularmente Mu se veía obligado a cambiar el tema de conversación pues el silencio era algo que nunca soportaba.

- Lady, ¿en qué piensa?

- En tu chiste…, sigo sin encontrar lo gracioso. – Mu tosió sorprendido, tapando su frente con su mano que se había puesto roja… él lo reconocía, nunca había sido bueno en las bromas. - ¿Cuál es tu motivo de visitarme hoy, Mu?

- Ninguno en especial – contestó con franqueza, colocando las flores en jarrones de plata. – Me gusta esta habitación cuando las flores la adornan, además ya no ha salido a sus paseos matutinos como de costumbre así que le traje el jardín a su habitación.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

- En las mañanas planeo malvadamente secuestrarla cuando haga su caminata. – dijo en tono serio.

Hubo silencio…

- ¿Soy tan malo con las bromas? – Preguntó con mohines y el ceño fruncido.

- Ahorra tus bromas, Mu.

Ambos sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano como cuando Mu era un infante, se vieron a los ojos y caminaron hacia el balcón donde Lady pidió ser cargada por el fanalis y una vez ya en los hombros del fanalis, se quedaron callados, observando las tranquilas mañanas de Leam…

- Protegeré a Leam con mi vida sí es necesario.

- Entonces no dude en usarme mi lady, sí me pide convertirme en su espada lo haré, sí me pide convertirme en una perro rabioso en pos del imperio no dudaré. Y sí me pide un beso… yo se lo daré. – y con un movimiento rápido el pelirrojo besó la mejilla de la rubia que lagrimeaba sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, aferrándose a los hombros del fanalis.

- Dudo que llegué a pedirle algo así capitán.

- Y yo dudo que pueda contenerme para siempre.

- No me gustan tus bromas… te lo he dicho.

- No es una broma, es una sumisa advertencia. Yo le pertenezco…, no puedo tener otra dueña más que usted. Eso lo sabe.

- Idiota pelirrojo…

…

"¿Me esperarás?" – Preguntó el pelirrojo que ahora tenía 30 años.

"Siempre…" – Murmuró, apartándose de él. – Es momento que vayas a pelear con los demás allí…, Mu.

"Usted sabe que la quiero y no porque el destino lo dijo" – comunicó y con un gran salto se fue hacia donde otros usuarios de contenedor metálicos enfrascaban una ardua batalla con el médium de Al-tharmen.

"Sí…, lo sé" – respondió cuando el capitán de la armada fanalis desapareció en los cielos. – Yo realmente quería ver el imperio que construirías, educar a tus hijos y darla consejos útiles a la mujer con quien decidieses casarte…

"_Yo ya no te quiero hacer esperar pues tú fuiste el único que esperó por mí… algún día nos volveremos a ver, pequeño Mu"_

…

_Bien! Por fin lo acabé TT-TT disculpen lo errores pero estuve un tanto apresurada por terminarlo. Somos pocos los que amamos este pairing pero hice lo que pude xD _

_Una semana de que terminó la segunda temporada y yo aquí sufriendo de crisis existencial. _

_Espero y les haya gustado o tan siquiera entretenido… y recuerden, sino entienden muy bien tal vez deban ir al cap. 211 del manga, de ahí me basé para todo este headcanon. _

**Nos vemos! **

_¿Reviews? ¿Quién dice yo? ¿Sugerencias? ¿recomendaciones o tips? _


End file.
